De:Fairy Tail Para:Escritores de Fanfiction
by Error xC
Summary: Cartas para los escritores de FanFiction de los personajes de Fairy Tail. "..Dicen que he besado a Lucy..." "Me complace informarles que...no soy gay" "¿¡GAJEEL? Levy es la de los gustos raros. No yo..." "..me tacha de pervertido solo porque está celoso." "¡Yo ya quiero conocer a mis sobrinitos!" "¡El que diga lo contrario recibirá el castigo del maestro" "JAJAJJA" Toda una locura.
1. Mirajane Strauss

**De: **_Mirajane Strauss._

**Para: **_Escritores de FanFiction._

~0~

**Queridos Escritores y Escritoras:**

Iré al grano. Viendo por ahí..he visto muchas historias mías donde me emparejan con Laxus..algunas han insinuado que podría ser pareja de Natsu, en otras con Freed... Pero hoy vengo a decirles que nunca me he interesado en tener una pareja. De hecho, prefiero que me vean como un ángel-cupido. ¡Por el bien de la Siguiente Generación de Fairy Tail!

Ara Ara~ ahora que recuerdo..

¿Qué les parece el '_NaLu_'? Si saben de lo que hablo. Yo creo que son la pareja perfecta, ¿no?

¿O el 'GaLe'? Siempre he escuchado que "_Los opuestos se Atraen_".

'_GrUvia_'... Esos dos son el uno para el otro y se aman, ¿lo creen? Si Gray dejara de lado el Tsunderismo... ***inserte suspiro***

¡'JelZa'! ¡Yo ya quiero conocer a mis sobrinitos!. De cabello azul y ojitos café, o.. o de cabello rojo y ojitos café..como Erza.

**Se despide Mirajane Strauss: Ángel-Cupido.**

**PD:** Díganle a Erza que quiero sobrinos y que no se moleste en usar protección..Lo mismo para Jellal, donde quiera que esté...

**PDD:** Yo no puedo decirle ya que estoy cuidando de Elfman en este momento.

.

.


	2. Natsu Dragneel

**De:** Natsu Dragneel.

**Para:** Escritores de FanFiction.

**Hola:**

¿Como se Llaman? ¿son raros como Luce? porque si es así ya me caen bien * inserte sonrisa *. Bueno, Gracias a Mira ... que la vi Revisando Algo esta Mañana y busque eso ... y me salio esto y .. y, luego encontré algo que decía Fairy Tail y despues vi que habían muchas Cosas Dentro de eso y puse una y ... ¡Diablos! ¡No Tengo el cabello rosa! o ... ¿Se ve rosa? ¡Díganme! ¿que es el NaLu? ¿que es el NaLi? Dicen Que He besado a Lucy .. ¡Nunca le besado a Lucy! ¡Lucy es mi amiga!... y si fuera así Lucy me golpearía *escalofrío* y no me dejaría entrar a su departamento... ¡NOOOOO!

Oye flamita...¡ven y pelea!

¡Cierra la boca Stripper!

¡Nadie me hace callar!

¡Yo te haré callar con mi puño!

¡Inténtalo!

Ghhjj ¡Maldito!

Ne, Ne Natsu ..¿que es esto?

¡Hijo de pu***!

N-Natsu.. *inserte gotita*

Algo que no se como se llama para...

¡Paren de pelear!

¡ERZA!

Eh.. etto ¿que hacemos escribiendo aquí?

Jodiendo le lo que quiera que sea esto a Natsu, Lucy *susurro*

¿No sabes lo que es?

Si pero no me interesa *susurro*

Ah...bueno *inserte gotita*

¡LES HE DICHO QUE NO PELEEN EN EL GREMIO!

¡AHHHHHHHHH!

.

.

.

**Me despido con el rostro moreteado: Natsu Dragneel**

**PD:** ¿Alguien me dice por qué escribí esto? yo no lo se...y ¿que se supone que es esto?

.

.

.


	3. Erza Scarlet

**De:** _Erza Scarlet._

**Para:** _Escritores de FanFiction_.

**Queridos Escritores:**

Umm... Hoy les he dado un tiempo a ustedes, para decirles y preguntarles: ¿p-p-p-p-p-o-por-qu-e h-hay h-hist-torias qu-e t-t-t-r-tra-tan d-de mi y-y-y J-J-Jell-Jellal? Además...

¿Por qué Mira quiere s-sobrinos? ¿que insinúa al decir que no me moleste en usar protección? *inserte sonrojo* Y... ¿por qué me han puesto como asesina o Criminal? y apodos como monstruo, demonio...¿demonio? Mirajane es el Demonio en el Gremio... Y si se preguntan, No...no se donde esta Jellal, no me ha dicho que esta en 'Shirotsume' ... ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡No piensen que me v-vi con el en 'Oshibana'! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡no me hagan caso! ¡Aún estoy medio dormida! ¡Si! ¡Soy sonámbula! ¡Y el que diga lo contrario... pues...

¡El que diga lo contrario recibirá el castigo del Maestro!

**Me despido cordialmente (ROJA): Erza Scarlet.**

**PD:** No le hagan caso a nada de lo que escriba.

_[Desde: Oshibana - _ Calle Hiube 1478 - _Hotel Megüre - Piso 4 habitación 36]._

.

.

.

~o~o~

**Hola :D les vengo a agradecer a las que les ha gustado mi idea...bueno en realidad, no es mi idea, pero yo quise hacerlos versión Fairy Tail, pero todo lo escrito aquí yo lo invente.**

**Les agradezco a:**

AnikaSukino 5d

-Por dejar los dos reviews, del primer capitulo y el segundo y porque fuiste la primera en hacerlo también ^^

Natsuki Dragneel Heartfilia:

-Por tu review y me alegra que te haya gustado y que te parezca bueno :D

LiraLilium:

-Como dije..no es mi idea, pero a mi se me ocurrieron los contenidos de cada 'carta' y el hecho de hacerlo con Fairy Tail, ya que...originalmente esto se le había ocurrido a una escritora de Harry Potter xD Por otro lado...no me di cuenta de que no me había salido de como en verdad son los personajes d: ¡Y me alegro de que te haya alegrado el día! n.n

amor por escribir:

-Gracias por el Review y me alegro de que te haya gustado C:

**Y de nuevo Gracias a Todas x3**

**.**

**.**


	4. Sting Eucliffe

**De:** _Sting Eucliffe_

**Para:** _Escritores de FanFiction._

**Queridas y No tan Queridos escritores:**

Me complace informarles que... No soy Gay. Segundo, no soy un tipo psicópata que viola y tortura a las Damas. Tercero... ¡Mi Ropa no es de Maricas!. Cuarto... ¡Mucho menos mi cabello! y es NATURAL. ¡Nunca me lo teñí con agua oxigenada!, Rouge es mi amigo, mejor amigo, hermano...casi, por lo tanto...jamás sentiría algo hacia el que tenga que ver con amor o...lo que sea...Solo se que nunca le tocaría un pelo en el sentido pervertido..

¡Escuchen! ¡JAMÁS! Malditas Fujoshis wuajajajajajajaj ***inserte risa psicópata*.**

**Me despido Cordialmente: Sting Eucliffe. El Maestro más Joven, sexy y sensual de la historia de Fiore.**

PD: Lector no es mi mascota, es mi amigo y compañero.

PDD: Tampoco es un gato, es un exceed.

PDDD: Y si..soy el maestro más sexy, joven y sensual de Fiore y la historia del mismo ***inserte guiño***

.

.


	5. Gray Fullbuster

**De:** Gray Fullbuster.

**Para:** Escritores de FanFiction

**Escritores:**

Buenos días, hjm... ¡joder!¡no soy un pervertido! el que me desvista no es a mi voluntad. Se me hizo una manía al entrenar con mi maestra Ul en calzoncillos. Así que no pueden decir nada. Natsu me tacha de pervertido solo porque esta celoso. En todo caso... lo entiendo, es una pena no tener ninguna _virtud. _También por que soy más fuerte que el y no quiere reconocerlo. Yendo a otro tema... ¡Quién en su sano Juicio se enrollaría y besaría con Erza!¡Es el demonio mismo!...

Bueno... sin contar a Jellal... ese tipo sin duda está loco.

**Se despide desnudamente: Gray Fullbuster**

**PD:** Estoy en mi sano juicio. Por lo tanto no me liaría con una acosadora-psicópata-pervertida-profesional-de-cabello-azul.


	6. Lucy Heartfilia

**De:** Lucy Heartfilia.

**Para:** Escritores de Fanfiction.

**Hola Chicos:**

¿Que tal les va? espero que muy bien. Bueno, pues, les escribo esta carta, y dejenme decirles que estoy muy emocionada *inserte ojitos de gato con botas*, ¡Si!¡He encontrado a más con mis gustos!

Pero... ¿e-es e-e-en serio? ¿Y-yo y Natsu?¿Yo y G-Gray?¿Y-yo y Rogue?¿Sting?¿Laxus?¡¿G-G-G-Gajeel?!

Vaya...n-nunca imagine algo así. Bueno...Creo que Lissana esta enamorada de Natsu. Juvia -claramente- de Gray. Rouge...pues ahí con Rouge, Sting y Laxus, no lo se.

Pero demonios...¡¿GAJEEL?! Levy es la de los gustos raros. No yo *inserte pokerface*. En cualquier caso no me cae mal...pero definitivamente no es mi tipo.

Mi tipo sería algo así como...Tierno, celoso, alegre, extrovertido, sobre protector, etc, etc...

Pero aún así las historias que hacen (a pesar de que salgo yo, y en otras no) son muy buenas. También me he dado cuanta de que también hay de otros personajes (refiriéndose a otros animes). Sinceramente...son unos genios. Ni yo tengo tanto ingenio e imaginación como para hacer cosas así.

¡En fin...Nos vemos Chicos!¡No olviden el nuevo capitulo de Fairy Tail en anime!

**Se despide una Lucy Heartfilia emocionada *inserte sonrisa*:**

**PD:** ¡Sigan así chicos! :DD

* * *

Creo que había escuchado por ahí que alguien quería que pusiera a Lucy. Pues aquí esta y espero que te haya gustado ^^

**Nia The Killer:** No queremos que nuestros 'actores' se enfaden...¿cierto? e.e Gracias por tu review. Besitos y saludos. Cuídate c:

**AnikaSukino 5d:** Estamos de acuerdo. Pero por otro lado su negación a Juvia no le durará mucho e.e o eso supongo. Mashima es muy Troll que no se sabe que hará de ellos. Gracias, has sido la primera en comentar mi fic, también has comentado todas las cartas. Te lo agradezco mucho :DD ¡Besitos y cuídate! C:

** :** ¡Gracias! Es bueno saber que puedo sacarle risas a alguien con estas locas cartas xD Por cierto...me enamoré de tu foto *-* Besos, Sludos y muchos cuídate :$$

**NekoFT:** *ríe psicópata mente* Nunca se sabe con Mashima e.e aunque lo más probable es que caiga, como todos ewe. Besos, Cuídate ^^

**Eli77:** jajajjajaja vamos juntas a visitar su tumba :DD Pues aquí esta Lucy querida .w.w.w. espero que te guste ^^ también, veré ese fic que dices que es parecido, te diré que me parece e.e Espero que no me haya salido de la personalidad de Lucy. Saludines, Besitos. Cuídate mucho y también a tu inspiración, es más o menos difícil hacer cosas así, sin que se salgan del personaje .u.

**Ruthy-Chan:** ¡Holu manos de diosa! *se pone a bailar salsa* Has comentado mi fic :DD no lo esperaba. Pero eres tan buena escribiendo que me emociona :$$ En ese caso mi opinión es parecida a la tuya. Haces fics muy locos, pero también muy hermosos Cx por eso me encantan. Solo me queda decirte que por nada del mundo dejes de ver Fairy Tail *w* es tan buena que te la recomendaría una y otra vez. Pero tampoco quiero parecer loca. ¡Nos vemos y cuídate mucho! Ya me verás por ahí cuando actualices ewe

**Gracias a todas y Nos vemos nun**


	7. Frosh

**De: **Frosh

**Para: **Escritores de Fanfiction.

**¡Hola!**

.

.

Frosh piensa lo mismo

.

.

**Se despide: Frosh, el exceed**

* * *

**Creo que Frosh de refería a todo xD**

**Una vez más, gracias a todas y cada una que deja sus reviews, que deja estas "cartas" en alerta y a los que le dan favoritos.**

**Me hacen muy feliz. Y aquí les traigo a Frosh...diciéndonos que esta de acuerdo.**

**¿En qué? no se sabe. De hecho nunca se sabe con este chico xD**

**pd: pueden dejar sus peticiones de cartas si así lo desean. Mientras -obviamente- no estén ya colgadas.**

**Se despide Froshmente: Andrómeda:3**


	8. Zeref

**De:** Zeref.

**Para:** Escritores de Fanfiction.

**...**

Mueran. Merecen morir. ¡Todos mueran! Bastardos, escoria, son una desgracia para este planeta. ¡Sueñen y sueñen con un mundo color rosa!

¡Yo me encargaré de asesinarlos a todos!

JAJJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJ

hjm...hjm

JAJAJJAJAJJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAAJJAJAJAJJAJAJ

*risa psicópata mente malvada y cool*

**Atte odiándolos: Zeref**

* * *

**xD**

**jajaj, hasta yo me reí con esto. Supuse que como...Zeref es entre comillas malo. Debía hacerlo...como un villano. Y bueno salió esto xD**

**Anika...espero que te haya gustado y no que te haya decepcionado.**

**Gracias a los que dejaron reviews, los aprecio mucho x3**

**pd: Se puede hacer una sola petición de 'carta' por capitulo.**

**pd2: Dejen sus peticiones :v**


	9. Juvia 'Fullbuster'

**De:** Juvia **Fullbuster**

**Para:** **Escritoras** de Fanfiction.

**Brujas que seducen a mi Gray-sama:**

Gray-sama es **MIO** y solo **MIO**.

Ninguna ninfa me lo quitará.

Ninguna mujer lo seducirá para acostarse con el y quitármelo.

Gray-sama es solamente **MIO** y no lo comparto con nadie.

Yo amo a Gray-sama y Gray-sama ama a Juvia.

¡Quien se atreva a insinuarsele se las verá conmigo!

¡Las haré odiar el agua!

**Me despido odiándolas profundamente por querer quitarme a mi Gray-sama: Juvia Fullbuster.**

**PD: **Quizás hasta le pido ayuda a Gajeel para mi venganza *inserte cara yandere psicópata acosadora*

.

.

* * *

**Hola hola :DD creo que tres o dos me pidieron a Juvia y aquí esta.**

**Espero les haya gustado. Pues según yo, no es gracia ver a Juvia **_LOXAR_** enojada y celosa por causa de "Gray-sama" xD**

**¿Alguna se ha dado cuenta del por qué Juvia se puso 'Fullbuster'?**

**Si tienen alguna hipótesis me la cuentan xD**

**Y cuidado. Juvia "Fullbuster" es muy posesiva hasta con lo que no tiene :$$**

**...**

**...**

**Cambiando de tema. Gracias a todas por su comentarios, también a las que agregan estas "cartas" a alertas y favoritos. Me alegra que les guste.**

**¡Hasta que me pidan otra carta! x3**

**PD: Recuerden, pueden enviar sus peticiones por medio de reviews o PM's cada vez que quieran, pero solo **_UNA_** por capitulo/carta (si dejan más de una petición solo se les considerará la primera) **

**PD2: ¡No olviden dejar sus peticiones!**

_Bientôt ma petite sauterelle :$$_

**(Para más información, consultar a google traductor -w-)**


	10. Elfman Strauss: El Hombre

**De:** Elfman Strauss.

**Para:** Escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**¡Decir Hola es de Hombres!:**

¡Escribir Historias de hombres es de hombres!

¡Tener ingenio e imaginación es de Hombres!

¡Saber crear algo es de Hombres!

¡Escribir una carta para hombres es de hombres!

**¡Decir Adiós es de Hombres!**

**Atte:** Elfman, el hombre.

.

.

* * *

**jajajja Elfman no tiene limites en su "Hombrecidad" Lel (?) xD**

**Creo que es suficiente por hoy ¿no? xD**

**Cumplo con lo que digo así que aquí esta el hombre más hombre de la historia de los hombres, escribiendo una carta -obviamente- de hombres.**

**(No se si yo soy la flipada o Elfman es el flipado que ve a todos y todo como hombre xD)**

**PD: Luego es el turno del tatuado ;)**


	11. Jellal Fernandez

**De:** Jellal Fernandez.

**Para:** Escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Estimados Escritores:**

Realmente no se cual es su intención en hacer todo esto. Puede que lo hagan por alguna razón en especial o quizás no.

Pero por favor...

¿Podrían tan solo...dejarnos en paz?

Se que saben a quién me refiero y creo que debieron suponer que pasaría.

Aunque no se como saben en todo caso todas nuestras vidas y que nadie más se percato de aquello como si fuera de lo más normal que inventaran historias de lo más distorsionadas. Cuando nosotros ni sabemos quienes son... *inserte poker face*

Bueno, era solo eso.

Mi más sinceras "Buenas noches"

**Se despide Cordialmente: Jellal Fernandez**

.

.

**Oh Oh! he llegado bitches :v he actualizado xDD**

**No me matéis :C**

**Merezco morir pero ya he tenido suficiente creo yo, pues ya ni recuerdo cuantas veces me he lanzado de quien sabe que puentes por estas cositas ** :v**

**Lel**

**Espero que les haya gustado y...ya saben de quién hablaba el tatuado e_e**

**¡Buena noche saltamontes!**


	12. Rogue Cheney

**De:** Rogue Cheney.

**Para:** Escritores de FanFiction.

.

.

**Buenas noches:**

Supongo que saben quien soy.

Tienen que saber, pero bueno.

Yo no les escribo para quejarme de algo especialmente. De hecho...me es indiferente.

Lo único que me molesta, es que asuman (o esperen) que hay algo entre Sting y yo.

Es...repulsivo.

Y todos sus sinónimos.

La verdad es que no soy quién para quejarme.

Y amm...bueno, solo era eso.

Pasen buena tarde.

**Se despide atentamente: Rogue Cheney.**

.

.

* * *

**Tengan buena tarde :v de parte de Rogue. **

**Yo estaría igual que el si me emparejaran (sobre todo si yo NO estaba enterada) con un chico que es como mi hermano...obviamente si yo también fuera un chico :v**

**Pero no lo soy y no pues...Bah ¬3¬**

**Solo eso.**

**Bye! C:**


End file.
